The Guardian
by InaKotori
Summary: It's The Final Battle Between The Mews & The Aliens, A Great Power Is Released, The Power Of The Guardian, Will The Reciver Revive Both Planets And Put An End To Deep Blue's Master Plan? Or Will She Fail?Will She Ever Find Her One True Place In Our World?
1. Begining Of It All

**The Guardian: **

**#1 Beginning Of It All**

**By Ringo-OneeChan**

**Disclaimer: I, Ringo-OneeChan Do Not Own Tokyo Mew Mew Or Any Of The Characters In It.**

Lettuce jumped, narrowly avoiding the blast from Pai's weapon.

Looking at Pudding, she saw the younger mew desperately trying to revive Tart.

She turned back to face the eldest alien and called to him:

"_See, only tragedy can become of fighting!"_

"_Perhaps, if we had been born In a different era-No that's a joke-this was the mission I was given and I will fulfill it!"_

He replied and hearing this she could only answer:

"That is unfortunate, for if it is your mission to continue fighting, then it is our mission to continue protecting the earth." He did not flinch or turn away; he only hesitated before saying quietly:

"_Then let us fulfill our missions together, here and now!"_

She closed her eyes, willing the tears welling up inside of her to leave, and then muttered quietly, but loud enough to be heard when carried by a breeze:

"_If we must then so be it!"_ The conversation was over and the battle began again.

"_Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"_ She wasted no time in being first to attack.

"_Fu Rai San!"_ Pai's retaliation was fast and short, but to the point, the other mews soon joined in with their attacks:

"_Ribbon—"_

"_-- Zakuro's Spear!"_

"_-- Minto Echo!"_

"_-- Pudding Ring Inferno!"_

Luckily for Pai he was strong and his reactions at a high standard.

It wasn't long before he had sent Mint crashing to the ground and Zakuro and Pudding were soon to follow, it was all down to Lettuce to beat him now but as he turned to face her there was a rumble from the ship above them and a glittery grayish colored beam of light flashed down upon them, disintegrating all it touched.

Lettuce turned to her friends, she had to help them, glancing one last look at Pai, she turned and sprinted back to them.

His eyes widened. The look in her eyes was clear, filled with desperation, she was willing to give up her life to save her friends and all others on earth, people she didn't even know and could never, would never meet.

This was all it took for him to change his mind, he turned to face the light traveling towards them and realized he had two choices left: **Fight or Flight**, he took the first one, he slowly took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing he opened his eyes again, now full of a grim determination.

Lettuce saw this and quickly realized what they were planning to do, she understood her friends needed her, but right now Pai needed her more, he needed her support, to show him this was the right thing to do, she was torn between them.

Suddenly as she stepped toward him a white light burst up from the ground and surrounded her like a sandstorm, she panicked and screamed, causing both the mews and Pai to look round simultaneously, only just in time to see her being enveloped by the light, her eyes wide with terror.


	2. Transformation Unknown

**The Guardian: **

**#2 Transformation Unknown.**

**By Ringo-OneeChan**

**Disclaimer: I, Ringo-OneeChan Do Not Own Tokyo Mew Mew Or Any Of The Characters In It.**

**I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters In This Story Except For Lettuce/Retasu's Other Self – The Guardian/Hitomi Who I Created As An Extension Character, From Mia Ikumi's Work.**

_(A/N: A DNAnima, Is The Animal Each Of The Girls Were Infused With)_

**Previously:**_ Suddenly as she stepped toward him a white light burst up from the ground and surrounded her like a sandstorm, she panicked and screamed, causing both the mews and Pai to look round simultaneously, only just in time to see her being enveloped by the light, her eyes wide with terror._

The girl opened her eyes, she was surrounded by white light, and it flowed around her, through her, everywhere.

She felt warm but when she looked down at herself, she saw her entire body was glowing with the same crystal white-green glow, the light was giving off.

It was so peaceful there, she was so content, this feeling was un-describable, and nothing had ever felt like this before.

She turned to see her DNAnima rolling over, gliding, no swimming through the air towards her.

Ecstatic, it continually poked her with its bottle-shaped nose and swam in a circle around her numerous times.

She laughed and a hidden song, buried deep inside of her, came into her heart.

She has a terrible time holding it in.

It was pounding inside of her, resonating off of the walls of her heart.

She was so desperate to sing it out loud, she was so full of anticipation, and her stomach was full of butterflies.

A light mist curled around her and she found herself dressed in a white dress, similar to the one Ichigo wore when she was in her mew form, except the top of the dress was flat, and the skirt was even more flounced, set in three layers.

She was even wearing a off-slanted white belt with a light/forest green tartan pattern and a light green bow on it .

Her knee-high boots were white topped with a wide green stripe and a white butterfly on them with silver soles.

Her sleeves had no shoulders and went down to her wrists ending in a wide robe-sleeve style.

Her hair was down, but shaped into stiff curls, only going down to her shoulders, her bangs were straight and clipped back with a large silver clip, with a white bow on it.

A head-microphone appeared, hooked over her right ear, ready to be used.

She smiled, her ordinary ribbon antennae were still there , she felt ready to take on anything and everything, finally realizing and understanding the huge and special amount of power inside of her.

As the light dimmed and the fog cleared, she turned and saw Tokyo, the same view she had had when she'd gone to help her friends.

"Lettuce?" She looked back over her shoulder to see Pai and the three girls standing there, their eyes full of surprise and fear, the same emotions she had had when the light had first appeared.

She was afraid to answer; she wanted to ask _'What's Happening To Me?'_

But before she could stop herself, she turned, cocked her head at an angle, put one hand on her hip and said:

"_My name is Hitomi, and I'm The Guardian of the Light."_

The girls looked confused but Pai understood, his face was pale and his eyes wide, his mouth was ever-so-slightly open in shock.


	3. Hitomi's HeartSong

**The Guardian: **

**#3 Hitomi's Heart-Song.**

**By Ringo-OneeChan**

**Disclaimer: I, Ringo-OneeChan Do Not Own Tokyo Mew Mew Or Any Of The Characters In It.**

**I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters In This Story Except For Lettuce/Retasu's Other Self – The Guardian/Hitomi Who I Created As An Extension Character, From Mia Ikumi's Work.**

**Previously:** _"My name is Hitomi, and I'm The Guardian of the Light." _

_The girls looked confused but Pai understood, his face was pale and his eyes wide, his mouth was ever-so-slightly open in shock._

The girls gaped at her.

"What are you talking about? You're Lettuce Midorikawa, not some stranger! Not anybody called Hitomi! And you're definitely not a guardian of any light!" Mint snapped.

But Pai put out a hand to silence her and looked the girl straight in the eye before softly asking:

"It's Hitomi right?" She nodded and he continued:

"If you're the Guardian of the Light, do you think you could get rid of Deep Blue's destruction, and revive the injured people?" She hesitated before answering:

"I think so, but I don't know how to access my powers." He smiled at her, catching the mews off guard, he was glad to have done research on this subject before hand.

"Its easy, do you feel anything welling up inside of you? Something trying to get out?" She nodded:

"Yes, but it's only a song." She replied confused.

"How can that help?" Again he smiled at her:

"Just let it out then, you'll see." She gave him a weird look before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and began to sing:

_**ikutsu namidao naga shitara  
every heart sanaoni naeru daro  
dareni omoio tsutaetara  
every heart kokoromi ta sareruno daro**_

_(If there were many tears falling down,_

_Every heart would become gentle._

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every heart can be satisfied.)_

She began to float into the air, a crystal green light swirled around her.

_**naga inogani yorunio kiete ita  
toori hoshini inooteta**__  
(__I was frightened by the never-ending night,_

_So I prayed to the distant stars._

The viewers looked on amazed at the sight.

Pai himself was excited, nobody of his race had ever even dreamed of the day when a new guardian would be found.

_**megurume kuruno kinonakate  
bokutachi waari osagashiteiru  
tsuyokusu yokuna ritaikara  
kyoomotakaiso namia keteiru**_

_(In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky.)_

White orbs began to form, slowly spiraling out from her floating form.

_**megurume kuruno kinonakate  
bokutachi waari osagashiteiru  
tsuyokusu yokuna ritaikara  
kyoomotakaiso namia keteiru**_

_(The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies.)_

The orbs began to soar towards the beam of light, the ruins and the people who were either injured or already fatally hurt.

_**itsukaitsuka subete no tabashiiga  
yasurakaniwa reru you ni**__  
(__Someday our souls will unite,_

_We will give peaceful approval.)_

The Orbs found their targets and hovered, waiting for an unseen command.

_**dona e gaonite aetara  
every heart yomenihumi daseruno  
hitowa kanashimino mokoroni  
every heart shiawase ukabete neburu**_

_(In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.)_

They swirled around the beam, making it waver, forcing it into non-existence.

_**Megurume kuruno kinonakate  
bokutachi waiki deranikaoshiru  
tokiniwa raisu koshinaite  
kyoomoma taaru kitsutsukete yuku**_

_(Memories of everything has settled,_

_This is a warm place to be._

_The stars separate us from the future,_

_We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine.)_

They spiraled around the Injured and healed them, they even merged with the dead and revived them.

_**megurume kuruno kinonakate  
bokutachi waiki deranikaoshiru  
tokiniwa raisu koshinaite  
kyoomoma taaru kitsutsukete yuku**__  
(__In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky.)_

They repaired buildings, and places, so it looked as if it had never been touched.

_**hosanaikiyoku nokata sumini  
atataka nabashouga aru so sweet  
hoshitachiga hanasu miraiwa  
hitsumo kagayaiteita so shy**_

_(In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.)_

Hitomi finished her song and stopped singing and blinked, her vision was growing blurry and her eyes closed, she floated down to earth again, but six feet from the ground her magic ran out and she collapsed, Pai stepped forward to catch her just in time, her eyelids fluttered and she stilled, and as she allowed sleep to claim her, she reverted back to her ordinary human form as Lettuce.

Suddenly a light appeared beside them and then as it dimmed Tart, Ichigo, Masaya and Kish fell out of it.

"Hey, What Just Hap-"Ichigo broke off as she caught sight of Lettuce in Pai's arms.

He didn't answer, but just looked at Kish and Tart:

"She's the Guardian" Kish's eyes grew huge, and Tarts mouth dropped open as they both realized what this meant for them all.


End file.
